Yu-Gi-Oh! GX - Episode 139
"A Sight Unseen, Part 1", known as "Dark Fusion! Inferno Wing!!" in the Japanese version, is the one hundred and thirty-ninth episode of the Yu-Gi-Oh! GX anime. It first aired in Japan on June 6, 2007 and in the US on April 12, 2008. Summary The Supreme King has revealed himself to be Jaden Yuki. Jim Crocodile Cook questions him on why, but he refuses to respond, and the King's strongest minions begins attacking him. Axel Brodie rolls away and Summons "Fire Trooper", which distracts them long enough to allow him and Jim to escape. When the Duelists of Death suggest they chase them down, the Supreme King orders them to let them go, stating he has no interest in warriors who wish to run instead of fight before returning back to his castle. As they hide, another flashback of Jim's past is shown. After saving Shirley from a bear trap, Jim awakens with his right eye now bandaged up, as it is in the present. An old man has saved him and Shirley and he reveals the under the bandages he has placed the Eye of Orichalcum. He says that at some point, this eye will create a miracle and allow him to save a friend. In the present, Jim believes that the time has finally come, and again moves towards The Supreme King's castle. Jim yells for The Supreme King to come out, but The Duelists of Death exit first. Jim says he has no business with them, and wants their King. The Supreme King exits the castle and tells The Duelists of Death that he'll show them no mercy if they interfere with the Duel. The five stand down, rushing to the side to watch. The Duel begins and Jim deals 500 damage on his first turn by Summoning "Shell Knight". Axel comments that it was a good first turn, while The Duelists of Death counter by saying that it was a horrible turn, and The King usually defeats his opponent in one turn. Despite this statement, Jim survives the turn with 1900 Life Points after taking damage from the attack and effect of "Evil Hero Inferno Wing". This attack destroys the bandages covering Jim's face, and The Eye of Orichalcum reveals itself. Jim states it will allow him to save Jaden from himself. The eye glows, and the screen pans to show what's going on in Jaden's head and the eye allows Jim and Axel to "enter" it. They find Jaden sitting on the ground, wearing his Slifer Red uniform rather than the armor of The King, though his eyes still glow the yellow of The King's. He repeatedly questions what he did wrong and why things have turned out this way. Jim attempts to speak with him, but he is completely unresponsive. Jaden thinks back to his Duels with Mr. Stein and Thelonious Viper, when both told him that he has nothing to fight for, as he only Duels for fun, and therefore cannot win and lacks the "darkness of heart" (The flashback with Mr. Stein is cut from the English version). Despite this, he won both Duels. But Jaden now questions whether they were correct - that he won't ultimately win this conflict, because he lacks a true reason to fight. With his mind at its weakest, The Supreme King's dormant personality within him begins to speak to him, again telling him that he must become evil to defeat evil, and urging him to complete Brron's "Super Polymerization" card by gathering the souls of Duelists. They return to the Duel, and Jim reduces the King's Life Points to 1850, and hopes the attack will release Jaden from the darkness. Jaden's eyes briefly show through, before turning yellow once more. Featured Duel: Jim Crocodile Cook vs. The Supreme King Turn 1: Jim Jim draws "Shell Knight" and subsequently Normal Summons it (0/2000) in Defense Position. The effect of "Shell Knight" then activates, inflicting 500 damage to the Supreme King (The Supreme King 4000 → 3500). Jim then Sets a card. Turn 2: Supreme King The Supreme King draws "Dark Fusion" and subsequently activates it to fuse "Elemental Hero Avian" with "Elemental Hero Burstinatrix" in order to Fusion Summon "Evil Hero Inferno Wing" (2100/1200) in Attack Position. "Evil Hero Inferno Wing" attacks "Shell Knight", but Jim activates his face-down "Sakuretsu Armor" to destroy "Inferno Wing", however the Supreme King states that since "Inferno Wing" was summoned through "Dark Fusion", it can't be destroyed by Spell and Trap Cards this turn.In the TCG/''OCG'', "Dark Fusion" prevents the monster it Fusion Summons from being targeted by all opposing card effects, not just Spells and Traps, and effects that do not target can still work. Nevertheless, since "Sakuretsu Armor" targets the attacking monster, "Dark Fusion" would still protect the Fusion Summoned monster from its effect. "Inferno Wing" then destroys "Shell Knight". "Inferno Wing" then inflicts piercing damage to Jim (Jim 4000 → 3900). Since "Inferno Wing" destroyed a monster by battle and sent it to the Graveyard, its second effect activates, inflicting damage to Jim equal to his destroyed monster's ATK or DEF - whichever is higher; the DEF of "Shell Knight" was higher (Jim 3900 → 1900). Turn 3: Jim Jim draws "Half Life". Jim's hand contains "Fossil Dyna Pachycephalo", "Uluru's Guardian", "Time Stream", and "Fossil Fusion". Jim then activates "Fossil Fusion" to remove from play "Shell Knight" and "Elemental Hero Burstinatrix" from both players' Graveyards in order to Fusion Summon "Fossil Warrior Skull Bone" (2000/800) in Attack Position. Jim then activates "Time Stream" to pay half of his Life Points (Jim 1900 → 950) and Tribute "Fossil Warrior Skull Bone" in order to Special Summon "Fossil Warrior Skull Knight" (2400/1100) in Attack Position. "Fossil Warrior Skull Knight" attacks "Evil Hero Inferno Wing". Damage calculation is applied (The Supreme King 3500 → 3200). Jim then activates "Half Life" to prevent the destruction of "Inferno Wing" by halving its ATK ("Inferno Wing": 2100 → 1050/1200). Since "Skull Knight" attacked and the Supreme King has a monster on his side of the field at the end of the Damage Step, "Skull Knight" can attack again. "Skull Knight" then attacks and destroys "Inferno Wing" (The Supreme King 3200 → 1850). Duel continues in the next episode. Featured cards The following cards appeared in this episode. Cards in italics debuted here. Notes